Wonderland
by Garis Miring
Summary: SLASH SBRL WARNING: RATED M Remus Lupin salah masuk ruangan rupanya, dan menemukan Sirius Black sedang ..


**Wonderland**

By : Remus Black

Dedicated to : temanku sayang, pencetus setting ruang ganti, Sirius Lupin

Pertandingan final Quidditch antara Gryffindor dan Slytherin merupakan satu-satunya topik yang layak dibicarakan sepanjang waktu bila dibandingkan harus membahas tentang isu korupsi yang melanda Komite Wizengamot yang kalau dibicarakan hanya akan mengakibatkan bertambahnya ke-sok-tahuan seseorang tentang dunia politik sihir.

Akhir-akhir ini, seluruh penghuni Ruang rekreasi Gryffindor boleh bernapas lega untuk sementara karena James Potter dan Sirius Black, yang merupakan anggota tim Quidditch dan pembuat keributan nomor satu, sibuk berlatih sehingga tidak punya cukup waktu untuk membuat keonaran di sana.

Sofa yang biasa ditempati Marauders—yang biasanya paling berisik—kini penuh dengan aura kedamaian dan ketenangan, karena satu-satunya penghuni di sana _hanyalah_ Remus Lupin, sang Prefek teladan yang mempunyai motto seperti, peraturan-dibuat-untuk-dipatuhi, buku-adalah-jendela-dunia, maupun motto-motto lain yang pastinya terlalu klise untuk dibahas di sini.

Minggu-minggu ini, Ia biasa duduk di situ sendirian. Tanpa teman, tanpa seseorang yang menemaninya membaca buku atau sekedar belajar. Seperti yang sudah diketahui, James dan Sirius ada latihan sore ini dan Peter selalu mengisi sore harinya dengan detensi dan berbagai remedial ataupun susulan atau apapun itu asalkan aktivitas-aktivitas tersebut berada dalam satu lingkaran utuh mencakup detensi-remedial-pelajaran tambahan-susulan.

Dalam hati, Remus bersyukur. Jarang-jarang Ia mendapat kesempatan membaca dengan tenang seperti ini. Biasanya ketiga anak laki-laki itu akan menggerecokinya terus-terusan dengan mencoba menutup buku yang sedang Ia baca. Sungguh usil memang ...

xxx

Suatu sore yang hangat di musim panas, Remus baru kembali dari perpustakaan membawa setumpuk buku yang kalau dipikir-pikir dapat memunculkan kalimat baru seperti, 'Buku membawa Remus' daripada 'Remus membawa buku'.

Tapi semua itu tidak penting, yang terpenting baginya sekarang hanyalah keinginannya untuk bertemu teman-temannya. Rupanya Ia merindukan saat-saat dimana mereka menganggunya dengan candaan yang kebanyakan garing itu serta tawa mereka yang menggelegar memenuhi Ruang Rekreasi. Istilah '_you don't know what you get till it's gone_' sangat tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini.

Ketika sampai di pertigaan koridor, Ia bingung. Kalau Ia belok kanan, berarti Ia harus ke Ruang Rekreasi dan harus naik tangga lagi menuju kamarnya untuk menaruh buku-buku yang dibawanya. Sementara jika Ia belok kiri, Ia akan langsung menemukan ruang ganti pemain Quidditch yang mempunyai lorong langsung menuju lapangan.

Akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk menghitung jumlah kancingnya. Ia menaruh buku-bukunya di lantai setelah memastikan tidak ada Madam Pince di situ dan mulai menghitung jumlah kancingnya.

Kanan.

Kiri.

Kanan.

Kiri.

Kanan.

Berarti Ia harus ke Ruang Rekreasi ..

Ia menggeleng pelan, malas sekali rasanya kalau harus memanjat lubang lukisan dengan membawa buku setebal itu dan harus naik tangga lagi untuk menuju kamarnya.

Maka Ia mengulang hitungannya lagi. Kali ini dimulai dari 'kiri'.

Kiri.

Kanan.

Kiri.

Kanan.

Kiri.

Ia tersenyum senang. Ruang ganti pemain Quidditch! Ia bisa bertemu teman-temannya di sana dan menonton mereka latihan tanpa harus melewati sore yang sepi di Ruang Rekreasi.

Ia berjalan bergegas menuju ruang ganti pemain sambil agak tertatih-tatih akibat membawa buku yang begitu berat.

Melihat pintu ruang ganti yang masih tertutup, Ia berhenti dan mencoba mengetuk pintunya tapi tidak berhasil karena tangannya disibukkan dengan perihal buku-buku yang dibawanya.

Maka Ia langsung mendorongnya tanpa pikir panjang. Toh, tidak akan ada yang ganti baju di ruangan penuh loker itu, biasanya mereka 'kan ganti baju di bilik tertutup.

Ia masuk dan melihat Sirius dari belakang. Ia baru akan menyapa anak itu ketika dilihatnya Sirius meraih ujung bajunya sendiri dan menariknya ke atas.

Oh, Merlin. Ia sedang ganti baju.

Remus begitu terkejut dan tanpa sengaja mengendurkan pegangannya pada buku-buku yang dibawanya sehingga buku-buku itu terjatuh dan menimbulkan bunyi debaman keras yang bersahutan.

Sirius menoleh dengan tampang tak kalah kaget. Dengan pose menoleh yang sangat anggun, Ia melihat Remus dengan tatapan ngapain-kau-di sini dari balik bahunya.

Dalam hati Remus terus membatin agar Sirius tetap mempertahankan posenya seperti itu. Karena kalau Ia berbalik—

Benar saja, Remus bisa melihat postur tubuh Sirius yang begitu sempurna. Tubuh atletis dengan dada yang cukup bidang khas pemain Quidditch. Sosoknya begitu maskulin dengan banyaknya peluh yang mengalir di sekitar lehernya.

Sirius mengambil handuk dan mengelap keringatnya, lalu Ia mendekat ke arah Remus yang dari tadi masih dengan canggung berusaha menutupi keinginannya untuk menyentuh Sirius yang sedang bertelanjang dada.

Ia memutuskan untuk berjongkok, berpura-pura menyibukkan diri dengan cara mengambil kembali buku-buku yang tadi berjatuhan di lantai. Ketika sudah tidak ada lagi buku yang tersisa di lantai, Ia berdiri, berusaha untuk tidak berbuat lebih jauh terhadap Sirius dan berbicara normal dengan anak itu.

Tapi yang bisa Ia lakukan hanyalah memburunya dengan tatapan aneh antara menganalisa bentuk tubuhnya dan mengagumi postur badannya yang tinggi tegap.

Remus merasa sedikit pusing. Rasa pusing aneh yang biasa Ia alami kalau Ia sedang berada dalam puncak kesenangan yang luar biasa.

Tapi itu berarti, Ia merasa senang. Senang karena—mungkin—melihat Sirius dalam wujud yang tidak biasa Ia lihat sebelumnya.

Ia berusaha berpikir jernih, suara-suara dalam kepalanya seakan mengejeknya dengan terus menyediakan memori tentang lirik salah satu lagu Muggle yang sering didengarnya,

_One mile to every inch of your skin is like a porcelain_

_One pair of candy lips and bubblegum tongue_

Oh, Merlin. Hentikan imajinasi gila ini, pikirnya pada diri sendiri.

Sirius terus menatapnya keheranan sambil terus mendekatkan diri ke Remus.

_Your body is a wonderland._

_Your body is a wonderland._

Remus sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, Ia berusaha berkelit dari lengan Sirius yang sekarang sedang mencoba untuk memeluknya erat. Tapi kemampuannya berkelit rupanya tidak seimbang dengan ketangkasan Sirius sebagai seorang Beater, dengan mudah, Sirius meraih pinggangnya dan mendekapnya erat sehingga mengakibatkan beberapa buku terjatuh—lagi.

Tidak ada celah bagi Remus untuk melepaskan diri. Ia memang tidak mau melepaskan diri juga sebenarnya. Dengan samar-samar Ia bisa merasakan uap panas yang keluar dari permukaan kulit Sirius. Walaupun sore itu udara masih panas, tapi Ia tidak berkeberatan jika harus terus berpelukan dengan Sirius seperti itu.

Tangan Sirius menjamah bagian depan kemeja Remus, melonggarkan dasinya dan membuka kancingnya satu-persatu. Remus tidak melarangnya melainkan terus merapatkan diri dan membiarkan Sirius menjelajahi bagian leher dengan bibirnya.

Sirius terus menjalankan bibirnya ke bagian atas leher Remus sampai akhirnya berhenti di bibir anak itu dan dengan sangat bernafsu menciuminya sambil sesekali menggerakkan lidah dengan sangat lincahnya membuat Remus tanpa sadar mengeluarkan berbagai suara erangan serta rintihan yang cukup keras untuk bisa didengar dalam jarak radius 5 meter.

Remus bahkan sudah lupa tujuan awal Ia datang ke sini. Yang Ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah bagaimana caranya membalas perlakuan yang Sirius berikan untuknya sambil terus berusaha untuk tidak pingsan saking senangnya.

Sementara Ia menikmati waktunya bersama Sirius, suara-suara dalam pikirannya muncul lagi dan makin terdengar jelas, tapi kali ini tidak berusaha mengejeknya.

_Damn baby_

_You frustrate me_

_I know you're mine, all mine, all mine_

_But you look so good, it hurts sometimes_

Ya, Sirius memang selalu terlihat _bagus_ dan itu selalu menyakiti Remus karena tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Tapi sekarang, Ia bersyukur karena telah memutuskan untuk belok ke kiri dan bukannya ke kanan sehingga bisa menemukan Sirius dalam keadaan sperti _ini_.

_Tamat_

CATATAN PENGARANG :

Untuk teman saya, Sirius Lupin, saya sudah wujudkan imajinasi gilamu itu .. ckk, kenapa saya selalu jadi tukang ketik, sih?

Hahaa.

Ngomong-ngomong, lirik lagu yang disisipkan dalam cerita di atas adalah _Your Body Is A Wonderland_ dari John Mayer. Terlepas dari liriknya, saya menyukai lagunya. Beneran! Saya _hanya _menyukai lagunya! Jangan menatap saya dengan tatapan seperti itu!

Ah, sudahlah, hentikan kebodohan ini. Hidup SBRL!


End file.
